New Game Plus
by Square-Enix Fan 'LacieFujoshi
Summary: Yuuri unknowingly gets a chance to redo most of the things that happened on his first day in Shin Makoku, changing some of the Lords' impressions of him and avoiding getting engaged to Wolfram. Unfortunately for him, the woman who gives him this chance of a lifetime continues to pursue him, demanding for the payment.
1. Chapter 1

Yuuri's eyes widened as the girl in front of him grabbed the knife on the table. His hands were tied behind him, as were his feet. A rag was stuffed into his mouth and covered with a cloth carefully knotted behind his head. His back was resting on a wooden post. He tugged at the rope binding his hands.

"That's useless, Shibuya-kun," the girl walked toward him, the knife gleaming in her hands. She pointed the knife at Yuuri's throat, it's tip pressing into his skin. She grabbed his chin and forced him to face her. She stroked his cheek and twirled a lock of hair near his ear between her fingers. She tucked the lock behind his ear and trailed her fingers around his hair.

Yuuri sat still as the girl played with his hair, his throat still being threatened with the knife. The girl continued and stopped when her hand reached the knot on the cloth. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Yuuri flinched back but her arm kept him from moving away more than a centimeter.

She brought her mouth close to his ear and whispered softly, "I love you, Yuuri. Maybe this way, you'll love me, too." She lowered the knife and bit his ear. Yuuri let out a scream, muffled by the rag in his mouth. The girl moved closer to Yuuri, pressing her body against his as she licked his ear. Yuuri cringed inwardly and shut his eyes.

The girl stood up and walked over to a cage in the corner of the room. Yuuri stared at her as she took a helpless creature from the cage and stabbed it. She squeezed the creature until a lot of blood fell on to the floor. The blood flowed on the floor, following a path that Yuuri could not understand.

The girl walked back to Yuuri, and removed the cloth around his mouth. She took a vial from her pocket and opened it. She put it to her mouth and poured the liquid in. Yuuri saw that she did not drink the liquid. She removed the rag from Yuuri's mouth and quickly pressed her lips against his. She grabbed his face and squeezed his cheeks, parting his lips slightly. She tilted his head and allowed the liquid to spill into his mouth.

"Let's re-write your past so that you could be mine."

The girl stood up and turned away from Yuuri. "I'll make sure that blond is out of the picture."

"Regardless," Yuuri hunched forward, his body suddenly feeling heavy with fatigue.

"If you weren't engaged to him," she turned her head to Yuuri, "you wouldn't be as attached."

"What...would...you kn..." Yuuri took a deep breath. Whatever it was that she made him drink was beginning to give him a negative effect. "Even if we weren't engaged," he took another deep breath. The girl kneeled in front of Yuuri and slapped him. Yuuri bowed his head.

"In your Shin Makoku," she started, "that means we're engaged, right?"

Yuuri's body trembled, the pain was already becoming excessive. He looked up and glared at the girl, his eyes locking with hers.

"I would still care for Wolfram."

* * *

Yuuri blinked his eyes. The sun was shining bright overhead. He sat up and surveyed the area. It looked familiar to him but he wasn't exactly sure. Was he in Shin Makoku again? Did he really get kidnapped? Is what he's seeing real?

A woman screamed from behind him, her eyes looking directly at Yuuri. She turned around and screamed 'double black' as a stone came flying toward Yuuri. More villagers came forward, some of them carrying pitchforks. They shouted at each other about how terribly unlucky it was to see a double black.

As he tried covering himself from their attacks, he heard a familiar voice telling the villagers to stop. He looked up at the man. "Adalbert,"

Adalbert looked at Yuuri, surveying him from head to toe. "I didn't think you'd know me." His eyes rested on Yuuri's face. "I didn't think you'd know anything about this place."

Yuuri stood up and dusted his pants. "Of course I'd know this place, I'm the Maou."

Adalbert sneered at him, his chin propped upward. "You're not the Maou...yet." He looked to his side. The hooves of horses against the soil could be heard from a distance. "You're well-informed." He looked back. The horses were already quite near. He shot Yuuri one last look and rode away.

Yuuri looked at the figure sitting on the white horse. "Conrad!"

Conrad stopped in front of Yuuri, his eyes on the figure of Adalbert disappearing into the forest. He turned his eyes to Yuuri and got off his horse. "Yuuri, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright." Yuuri stared at Conrad, thoughts filled his head. "Conrad, why did Adalbert say I'm not the Maou yet?" He looked at the men following behind Conrad. "Where's Günter? Where's...Wolfram?" He suddenly remembered his last conversation with his kidnapper. _"I would still care for Wolfram."_

Conrad blinked as he got down from his horse. He wasn't quite sure which question he should answer first. "Günter's waiting for you in a cottage nearby," he paused. "Wolfram is in the castle."

"Is he alright?" asked Yuuri.

"Yes," Conrad stood in front of Yuuri, the reins in his hand. "Quite."

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. The last time he saw Wolfram, he was lying on the floor, in a pool of his own blood. He walked over to the horse and hoisted himself on it. Conrad looked at him, bewildered.

"How do you..." Conrad paused, his eyes filled with questions, "...know them?"

Yuuri stared at Conrad. "How can I not know them? I've been spending part of my life with them."

Conrad kept a straight face. "How did you spend part of your life with them...when you've never been here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Never been here?" Yuuri repeated. He looked at Conrad. Cäcilie's second son looked as he always did, a western Prince Charming. "What are you saying, Conrad? Adalbert's words were already weird, but I wasn't expecting the same from you." He frowned, then continued, "Of course I've been here. I've been staying here for months."

Even for just a very brief moment, Yuuri saw the shift in Conrad's expression. He looked quite confused.

"Where have you been staying? Ah," Conrad moved his hands toward the saddle and positioned to mount the horse. "Excuse me, I think Günter should hear of this, too." Yuuri nodded in agreement. Even if he was a little bit weird, Günter would be one of the least likely to forget Yuuri. Conrad turned the horse around and galloped to the cottage he was to meet Günter in. Most of the journey to the cottage was quiet. Most of Yuuri's attempts at conversations regarding his companion's family failed, causing the latter to be even more confused.

Yuuri hopped down the horse with little help from Conrad. He looked at the cottage up and down. "This place looks familiar," he said to Conrad. "Is this where you brought me the first time I got here?"

Conrad tried to continue smiling but all the confusing questions Yuuri was asking began to take its toll on him. "I've never brought you here, Yuuri."

"What do you mean, Conrad?"

Günter stepped out of the cottage and dropped down on one knee and bowed at Yuuri. "It is my greatest pleasure to finally meet you. I am Günter von Christ and—".

"Don't tell me, even _you_ don't remember me," Yuuri moaned as he pouted and positioned his arms across his chest.

"I...I beg your pardon, but," Günter looked at Conrad and in return, the latter gave him a shrug. "But, I think it would be better if we discussed this inside."

Yuuri nodded. "I agree." He stepped inside and sat on the chair near the fireplace. "I remember the first time I went here," Yuuri said, mostly to himself. "I thought this was all some weird dream. It felt so unreal, and everything seemed like some medieval-themed amusement park."

Günter and Conrad exchanged more glances between each other. To them, Yuuri was spouting more nonsense.

"This was where you told me that I was to be the 27th maou and I really couldn't believe it. Do you really not remember any of that?" He looked at Conrad, then switched to Günter. "I hope that this is a dream." He stood up and walked toward them. "If you two can't remember me, maybe Wolfram can!"

"Wolfram?" Günter parroted. "You know Wolfram?"

"Of course I know Wolfram. He—uh—". Yuuri shut his mouth as a thought formed in his mind. If these two couldn't even remember him, why should they remember the engagement?

"Your majesty," Conrad spoke up. "I really don't think Wolfram would be of much help to you."

"I guess you're right. He didn't accept me when I first came here any way." Yuuri let out a sigh. "So, this isn't just all of you forgetting me. Conrad says that I've never been here, so, I'm back at SQUARE ONE?!" Yuuri slid his hand across his face. "I'd have to do things all over again?" He paced around the room. "I'll have to fetch Morgif again? The flute? Wait, what about Greta?" He tugged at his hair, panic spread all over his body. His breathing quickened, as did the beating of his heart.

"Your...Majesty?" Günter looked at Yuuri worriedly. Even though he thought every bit of the teenager in front of him was amazing, he couldn't help but wonder if this new maou may have some sort of...instability.

Yuuri nodded to himself. If no one could remember him and some things seemed to be repeating, then, this was probably some sort of reboot to his life, so, he shouldn't start with horrible first impressions. They probably hardly knew him. He turned to face the two men and smiled. "I'm sorry, I must have come out rude. My name is Yuuri Shibuya. I am..." He paused. If this was a reboot, how old would he be? "Fifteen years old. I am a first year high school student from Japan and I love baseball. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Conrad and Günter blinked. What just happened?

"Ah, Your Majesty~" Günter started swooning around, the kind that Yuuri was so used to. "To be able to hear such a marvelous self-introduction. It is such a great honor to be able to live to witness this. To see such perfect black hair and clear black eyes..."

"Could you please take me to...wherever you have to take me? Do I have to pick up any cursed swords already or even magical horses? I'd like to return to Japan soon." _And see if even that had reverted, _he thought.

"Cursed sword? Could you be referring to the demon sword?" Günter tilted his head to one side as he spoke. "You need not worry about that yet, Your Majesty. And, if you wish, we may now depart for Blood Pledge Castle."

"Yes, please!"

The three, along with the soldiers present, headed to Blood Pledge Castle in a military formation, with the soon-to-be king riding on his own horse, at the front of the formation. During the trip, Günter told Yuuri bits about Shin Makoku's history and its incredibly long name. Around him, Yuuri could see people cheering from outside their houses. As they neared the castle, they stopped for a rest and what seemed to be a little girl stepped up and offered him a bowl of cold water. Yuuri held it in his hands as Günter practically begged him to wait before consuming it. He raised the bowl to his mouth, but before it touched his lips, Conrad snatched it away from him and took a sip. Yuuri jolted up when the bowl was taken away from him, and just as quickly, he recovered, and waited for Conrad to return it to him.

"There's nothing wrong with it." Conrad handed the bowl back to Yuuri and smiled. "It's just water."

Yuuri brought the bowl back to his lips and gulped the water down. He handed the the bowl back to the child. "Thank you!" he said to her. "That was refreshing." The little girl skipped away, her purple hair bouncing behind her. Yuuri urged his horse forward. As the horses galloped forward, Yuuri looked up and saw the castle. Only five days had passed for him but he felt like it had been years.

More people were crowding around the streets as they got closer to the castle. Yuuri made his horse slow down in order to wave at the townspeople. They cheered and shouted merrily whenever Yuuri would turn where they were.

Another girl—this time closer to Yuuri's age—who was standing at the front of the crowd, handed the soon-to-be monarch a nicely made floral bracelet. Yuuri accepted it and gently wrapped it around his wrist.

The bracelet attracted a bee that was flying around, which accidentally stung the horse, causing the latter to make a wild dash straight ahead.

The horse, luckily, ran to the castle courtyard. Unfortunately though, it suddenly stopped and kicked around wildly. Yuuri flailed around like a wannabe cowboy having fun with a rodeo machine. He fell off the horse when it decided to stand on its hind legs, and he was lucky enough to miss its next kicking outburst. He landed on his butt, a few feet away from the main steps of the castle.

Yuuri looked up and saw two pairs of eyes staring at him from halfway up the stairs. Gwendal and Wolfram. He remembered this scene clearly. He was embarrassed by the memory. His eyes were on the pair as they descended from the grand set of steps.

"What an idiot."Wolfram murmured as he walked toward Yuuri.. The latter could feel the blond's gaze looking at him, analyzing him. "Wolfram!" said Gwendal under his breath. Wolfram rolled his eyes and held out his hand to Yuuri. "Get up." he said.

Yuuri took the hand, amazed, and hoisted himself up. He dusted his pants as Conrad and Günter ran to him, worried about injuries. "Yuuri, are you alright?" Conrad asked, his hands on Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri nodded, his eyes still on the pretty boy in front of him. He was very close to gawking at what happened. Wolfram did not do that the last time.

Wolfram frowned at Yuuri, rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He opened his mouth to speak, but decided against it.

Yuuri felt a murderous aura coming from Wolfram. He could feel—and see—that the third son of the previous monarch wanted to say something. What it was, he wondered.

Gwendal cleared his throat. "So," he addressed his words to Conrad and Günter, "this is the new maou?"

Günter frowned. He did not like the tone—although it wasn't unusual—Gwendal used. "Yes, that is correct." He looked at Yuuri, who was still staring at Wolfram like a kid does when he sees something curious, and sighed. "I wonder how they met..." he said to himself.

Conrad heard Günter's musing and commented, "Didn't Wolfram say—".

"Will you stop staring?!" Wolfram raised his voice with every syllable he spoke. His arms were still across his chest, but his fingers were already gripping his sleeves tightly. An eyebrow was arched and his lips were curved downward.

"I—I'm sorry!" The three men looked at the pair as Yuuri spoke. His apology was instantaneous. 'Great, he's annoyed with me already', Yuuri thought aloud.

* * *

Yuuri delayed bathing until after more than two hours had passed, lest Lady Celi be in the bath again. When he got out, he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was longer than it had been; he seemed around five centimeters shorter, and when he removed his shirt to stare at his shoulder, the terrible scar—which ran across the tip of his left shoulder—was gone. He really was fifteen again.

It had already been two and a half years since he first arrived at Shin Makoku. Within that period, he grew—albeit slowly—and just two weeks before he got sent back in time, he had had his hair cut much shorter. His bangs no longer touched past his eyebrows and it was impossible for his hair to sway with the wind. But now, all of that was undone.

Three knocks resonated in the room, followed by the door creaking open. Conrad peeped through the door before deciding to enter. "Yuuri," he said, "it's time for dinner."

Yuuri nodded as he walked to Conrad. The latter lead the way to the dining area, and when they got there, ushered Yuuri to sit on the chair beside Wolfram's. Yuuri heard the blond harrumph as he sat down.

Conrad walked over to Wolfram and put his hand on the latter's shoulder. Wolfram did not flinch. "This is Wolfram von Bielefeld, my younger brother." Wolfram kept quiet. Yuuri looked at him, awestruck. No reaction from the blond? His gaze then shifted to Gwendal whom Conrad was now behind. "This," Conrad said, "is Gwendal von Voltaire, my older brother and the head of the Voltaires."

Conrad was about to take a seat when Celi entered the room. Everyone stood as she walked confidently to the table. Just like before, she commented to each of her sons before she sat down. Conrad then introduced her to Yuuri. "This is my mother, Cäcilie von Spitzweg, the 26th maou."

Celi gave Yuuri a friendly smile and said, "You can call me 'Celi'."

"Ah..." Yuuri bowed a little as he spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Celi." He sat down and watched the others around him do the same.

Two girls entered the room. One had a trolley with her wherein bowls and pitchers were settled on, and the other had a trolley with glasses, plates and utensils. The girl demurely set a bowl in front of each person seated, while the other filled the bowls with water. Each of the persons seated dunked their hands in their respective bowls and wiped their hands on the napkins on their table. Afterward, the first girl retrieved the bowls while the second girl collected the napkins. The first girl set the plates, forks, and knives on the table, and the second set the glasses and the new napkins down. The two girls then exited the room, bowing before passing through the doors.

Another set of people entered the room. They had trays in their hands. They walked to each person and set the food in front of them.

Celi spoke as she was knifing through her steak. "So, how are you finding Shin Makoku so far?" She smiled as she lifted her fork to her mouth.

"I'm quite enjoying myself, although I pictured the place a little differently." Yuuri took a sip from his glass, then proceeded dealing with his meal.

"Oh?" said Celi. "How did you picture this place? Is it a disappointment?"

"Well, no," Yuuri shook his head as he spoke. "I think I had a dream about this place. Everything seems like déjà vu. Or actually, things seem to have repeated but with slightly different outcomes." He saw Wolfram stiffen as he spoke his last sentence. "If this was déjà vu, everything would just be familiar." But it wasn't 'familiar'.

Wolfram slammed his hand on the table. "Why do we have to have a _human_ as our next king? Couldn't Shinou choose someone more capable?" He smirked as the words escaped his mouth. He pointed a finger at Yuuri. "He doesn't even look old enough."

"Wolfram," Conrad said with a slight hint of sternness. "He isn't just human. Mazoku blood runs in his blood as well. And, age isn't a concern. Even you could have been picked."

"What are you implying?" Wolfram asked haughtily. "You, how old are you?" He looked over to Yuuri who looked confused.

Yuuri was chewing his food when Wolfram asked him that question. He quickly swallowed it and dabbed his mouth with his napkin. "I'm fifteen."

"Conrad, fifteen is a far cry from eighty-two. I would have been a better choice." Wolfram leaned on his chair. "That dimwit isn't even of age. And what does he know of governing a country? And he looks like he was born from baboons."

"Are you saying he's a baboon? He looks far from it. And I could teach him about governance." said Günter. He would not accept Wolfram's insults to the double black.

Wolfram frowned. A thought crossed his mind, and he perked up again. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. His mother must have been some cheap baboon his father bought at a market."

Yuuri slammed his hands on the table. "I don't think you have to insult my mother. She didn't do anything wrong." He took his fork and knife again and began slicing his meat.

Wolfram's mouth turned into a straight line. "Sorry," he murmured to Yuuri.

Yuuri's fingers slowly released their grip on the utensils and it made a loud _clang_ as it hit his plate. His mouth opened and he stared at the blond. Did he just apologize?

The rest of the meal was peaceful. No one made any more unnecessary remarks, and the rest of the conversations were just filled with small talk and prepping Yuuri for his coronation.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwendal massaged his temples as his conversation with Günter and Conrad progressed. "How can you prove that he is indeed our new maou?" He focused at Conrad who was standing in front of him. Günter was standing beside the bookshelves. Wolfram was in the room as well, but he was not participating in the conversation. He was reading a book about the economics of war.

"Give him more time, Gwendal. He just arrived. He probably doesn't even know how to use his magic." said Günter. Gwendal shifted his gaze to Günter. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth turned into an even straighter line. "And how are we going to find out if he indeed has magic?"

"He has, trust me." Wolfram commented; his nose still buried in his book.

The three turned to face Wolfram. Conrad was the first to speak. "How do you know this, Wolfram?"

Wolfram shut his book and placed it on the table. "I just know." He stood from his seat. "I can't explain it. He'll probably get a chance in the future."

"And what makes you say that?" said Gwendal. He had already stopped massaging his temples. Conrad and Günter stared at Wolfram. The Little Lord Brat expressed his dislike for him last night, but was now defending him.

Wolfram placed a hand on his hip, and moved his other hand as he spoke. "Well, the humans around the border are restless, right? There's bound to be something soon."

Günter turned to Gwendal. "He's right. But I don't see how he's going to get a chance."

"Would you like me to test him later today? Or right now?" Wolfram dropped his hands to his sides. "I can do that."

Conrad stepped toward Wolfram. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, Conrad. I'm not going to hurt him...", Wolfram smirked and pushed his bangs back, "...much". He turned to face the door, and opened it. He stepped out. As he walked through the halls, thinking of what he would do to enrage Yuuri, he heard a distinct voice call out to him.

"Hey, Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted as he waved his hands. "Where are you going?"

Wolfram stopped 6 paces away from him and said, "That's none of your business." He stepped to the side and continued to walk. He stopped again when he was parallel to Yuuri. "Can you use your magic?"

Yuuri stared at Wolfram. 'Why would Wolfram be asking me? I'm just a newbie, I'm part human, and I just got here. He should be assuming that I don't know anything.' he thought to himself. "Well?" he heard the blond say. "Ah, well, magic? You can use magic? Really? I, uh, am shocked!" Yuuri scratched his head as he replied. "I wonder if I could use magic, too."

Wolfram stared back at Yuuri. "Are you acting or something? I've never heard anyone speak that way unless they were spontaneously making up some sort of lie." He removed a strand of hair from his shirt and blew it away. "So, can you or can't you?"

Yuuri gaped. "I...don't know. I just got here." He turned to properly face Wolfram. "Why?"

Wolfram turned to face Yuuri. "Nobody trusts your credentials. Prove how powerful you actually are. Let's fight. I'm sure you can use a sword at least." Wolfram turned and started walking again. "I plan on telling them that we're going to have a duel after noon."

Yuuri turned and followed Wolfram. "What?! Why do we have to fight?" He tugged at his hair and murmured, "I avoided angering you last night so that we wouldn't end up dueling. I don't want to sleep for 3 days again."

Wolfram's eyes widened as he turned to face Yuuri. "What did you say?" he whispered to himself. "I already told you, we are going to duel so that Gwendal and the others stop doubting you. Just don't pull another—never mind. Just fight me, will you?"

"Fine. Why don't we make it earlier? A spectacle before lunch."

* * *

Gwendal, Conrad, and Günter gathered at the courtyard. Celi stayed inside the castle, watching from a balcony. Yuuri and Wolfram stood in the middle of the area. Both were holding swords.

"I'll let you decide how we are going to battle." said Wolfram as he pointed his sheathed sword at Yuuri.

Yuuri unsheathed his sword gracefully. "A sworfight", he answered. He readied himself, executing a proper fighting stance. Wolfram swiftly unsheathed his own sword and rushed at Yuuri. He thrusted his sword forward, aiming for the other's chest. Yuuri blocked the attack and attempted to strike Wolfram as well. Wolfram parried the attack and repeatedly tried striking Yuuri, making sure to miss on purpose. Yuuri remembered what he did the last time to win. He swung his sword like a baseball bat as Wolfram thrust his sword toward him. Wolfram's sword flew to the castle at the impact.

"I won." said Yuuri as he sheathed his sword and handed it to Conrad.

Wolfram raised his hand enthusiastically, a devilish smile plastered on his face. "All the beings that..." he chanted. A fireball the size of a baseball formed above his palm. He threw the fireball at Yuuri who made sure to dodge it. He created five more fireballs and, again, threw them to the soon-to-be monarch. As Yuuri dodged the last fireball, Wolfram created a lion made of fire and made it chase Yuuri who ducked as the lion pounced toward him.

The lion continued charging, heading for a girl passing through the corridor. The girl screamed, then fainted as the lion hit the wall beside her. Yuuri, who watched the lion charge away from him, looked at Wolfram who sneered at him. Anger stirred inside him and dark clouds suddenly formed in the sky. Rain poured down in torrents. Two dragons made of water jumped out of a puddle forming behind Yuuri, and wrapped themselves around Wolfram, tightening their grip with each twist.

Wolfram could feel his arms press tightly against his chest and the dragons grip on him tighten even more. His vision started blurring as the air in his lungs were forced out of his body.

"Insolent prince!" Yuuri shouted from below. Wolfram was now hovering over two storeys high. "How dare you—"

Wolfram tried to take a deep breath in. "She's not hurt!" His breathing turned more laborious with every word. "I...made...sure!"

Yuuri looked over at Conrad, who was standing just below where Wolfram was. "She's fine!" Gwendal shouted from behind. He and Günter ran to the girl after the lion hit the wall. "She's been taken to the infirmary." said Günter.

"Be grateful she is unharmed!" Yuuri shouted to Wolfram, and gently lowered him beside Conrad. He gripped his head as the water dragons disappeared and he fell to the ground. Conrad ran to him, shouting "Yuuri!" as he did so. Wolfram sat on the ground, catching his breath and staring worriedly at Yuuri.

"What..." Wolfram huffed, "...do you say to that, Brother?" He took another deep breath in. "Do you believe me now?"

Gwendal kept quiet. He walked over to Conrad and spoke. "Take him to his room. You," he looked at Wolfram and frowned. "Go to the infirmary. You might have broken a rib."

Wolfram walked away and headed away from the infirmary. He went to his own room. Gwendal watched him walk in the 'wrong direction' and sighed to himself. When Wolfram got to his room, he walked to his mirror and removed his shirt and his undershirt. He checked if any part of his body started changing color. Everything seemed normal. He pressed different areas on his chest to check if there was pain anywhere. None. He wore his undershirt again and lay on his bed. He took a quick nap and only awoke when Conrad entered the room.

Conrad saw Wolfram blink his eyes open. "Wolf," said Conrad, concern distinguishable in his voice. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, I'm alright. I'm a soldier. Getting squeezed like that is not that big a problem." He took a deep breath and quickly released it. "I'm just a little bit dizzy."

Conrad sighed. His little brother could be very stubborn at times. "Just rest for today. Gwendal, Günter, the others and myself will be going to the borders after lunch. You were right in assuming that they would rile up soon enough. Yozak sent Gwendal a note, telling him how there were humans getting ready to attack the village on our side."

Wolfram rested his arm over his forehead. "What do you want me to do?"

"Take care of Yuuri while we're gone." Conrad turned around and opened the large door. "Be nice to him, Wolfram."

"Whatever," Wolfram answered hoarsely as Conrad left his room. He turned around on his bed and attempted to go back to sleep. He heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said.

Gisela entered his room with a maid behind her, carrying a tray of food. "It's time for you to eat. Conrad told me you were dizzy, and that you were saying that you were alright." She went over to Wolfram and motioned the girl beside her to set the tray in front of him. She touched Wolfram's forehead to see if he had a fever. She poked around his ribs. Wolfram let out a small cry. "You are to stay here the whole day. Drink this," she pointed to a small bowl of gruel. "And if you think you need more, you know where the infirmary is."

Wolfram quietly ate his lunch as Gisela left his room, nagging about taking better care of himself and stopping his habit of denying sickness. Wolfram rolled his eyes, and gulped the bitter gruel down his throat. When he had finished eating, he set the tray outside his door and headed straight for Yuuri's room. He entered the room, and sat by the window, watching the others leave. When they had already left, Wolfram turned and faced the sleeping soon-to-be monarch.

Yuuri stirred awake. He opened his eyes. He saw Wolfram watching him from the window. He saw Wolfram's eyebrows furrow. "What's wrong? Uh..." he scratched his head as he sat up. "How long have I been asleep?"

Wolfram walked to Yuuri. "Conrad and the others went to the village in the border. You've been asleep for roughly three..." he took a short pause and watched Yuuri's reaction. The other boy was disappointed. "Hours. You've only missed lunch. We're not allowed to leave." He cleared his throat and corrected himself. "More like, I'm not allowed to leave and chaperone you to the border."

Yuuri cocked his head to the side. "Just three hours?"

Wolfram nodded. "What were you expecting, three years?" He sneered as a thought entered his head. "Really, three hours is more important? Is this really you?" He laughed to himself but Yuuri did not miss the comment. "What did you say, Wolf?"

"I said..." Wolfram's smile faded. "The three hour thing seems quite important to you. You don't seem the type to think that that is more important." He crossed his arms over his chest and harrumphed, turning his face away from Yuuri.

"You know, Wolf, you've been acting kind of weird ever since I got here. I thought you hated humans. But, you never flick Conrad away anymore."

Wolfram turned to face him and glared. "What would you know about me?"

Yuuri stood and walked to Wolfram. He stood still with his arms akimbo, then spoke, "I'll be honest with you. I think I've been sent back in time. And from what I remember of my original timeline, you hate humans. You wouldn't even let Conrad touch you. You would never have helped me get up."

Wolfram arched an eyebrow and moved even closer to Yuuri. The latter flinched. They were too close to each other. Yuuri stepped back. Wolfram moved even closer. Yuuri felt the bed right behind him and stopped. Wolfram lifted his hands to Yuuri's chest and pushed. Yuuri fell onto his bed. Wolfram crawled on top of him and pinned him to the bed. He smirked. "Yes, that's right. I would never have helped you get up. But people change, Your Majesty."

He inched his face closer to Yuuri when someone knocked on the door. Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. "C—come in!" he croaked. As the door creaked open, Yuuri whispered to Wolfram, "Please get off of me."

Wolfram stood straight and dusted his white shirt. A girl peeped through the door and saw Wolfram standing in front of the bed. "Excuse me, Your Excellency, is His Majesty here?" Wolfram looked at the lump curled up on the bed. The girl followed his gaze and bowed. "Thank you very much, Your Excellency. I was asked to bring this over." She entered with the tray in her hands and set it on the table in the middle of the room. She approached the door and bowed to Wolfram, then left.

Yuuri, still curled up on the bed, grabbed his hair and started twisting and turning.

"Stop exaggerating, you wimp." Wolfram walked away from the bed and sat on one of the chairs. Yuuri sat up, his eyes wide and his mouth agape, and walked to his food. He stared at Wolfram and studied the blond. He looked exactly like he did, when they first met, but he acted very differently. "Honey-chan?" said Yuuri. Wolfram kept quiet, his eyes cast downward. "Wolfram, is that really you?"

Wolfram looked at Yuuri. Their eyes locked. His mouth formed a thin line.

* * *

A/N: Regarding the Honey-chan bit: there was this short story posted in LJ where Wolfram tells Yuuri (who is answering a crossword puzzle) that his mom used to call him Honey(-chan).


End file.
